Network-based services can become unacceptable if network parameters fall outside of those for which receivers in the network were designed. For example, in a cable television system there are specifications for the number of channels on the plant, the types of channels, the signal levels of those channels and the impairments that can be on the plant that would affect the performance of the receiver. If some or all of these parameters deviate outside acceptable bounds, the user may experience unacceptable performance. Conventional methods and apparatuses for monitoring network parameters are too costly and impractical for use in customer-premises equipment (CPE).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.